The Reformed Sand
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: It was scary at first to know that she would be spending so much time around the son of a serial killer. She wasn't sure if she should befriend him or ignore him. He seemed to like being alone anyway... But...She always felt some connection around him..
1. Locker Neighbors!

**The Reformed Sand**

_It was scary at first to know that she would be spending so much time around the son of a serial killer. She wasn't sure if she should befriend him or ignore him. He seemed to like being alone anyway... But...She always felt some connection around him.._

**Chapter One: Locker Neighbors! **

**Chapter Summary: **_Gaara's locker is in the abandoned hallway, after a fight where Sakura's locker is broken, she is moved to Gaara's abandoned hallway..._

**Author's Note: Enjoy my new story! I got inspiration for it from a roleplay(: **

* * *

><p>Konoha High School was a large school, it was filled with diversity. Each student was different, some were sluts, some were criminals, some were soon to be criminals, some were nerds, some were the emo goth kids, some were overly excited kids, and the list could just go on and on.<p>

In this school, there was one serious outcast. His name was Gaara, Gaara Sabaku. People knew him as the kid who never talked. That wasn't entirely true about this fiery red head, he did speak, but very little. He only spoke when he was told to answer a question or to shut a person up.

He was a bit of a bad boy too, which got some girls to have a crush on him, but he was still an outcast nonetheless.

Students feared him for some unknown reason they were scared Gaara would kill them or something of that sort. I guess this would happen when your father is a well known criminal who is currently the most wanted man in Konoha due to his assassination of the ex-Hokage. And, of course Gaara's siblings would have decided to take him to Konoha to study rather than keep him in Suna where he could have possibly lived peacefully without students fearing him.

Gaara, secretly enjoyed the fear that student had for him. Especially when a teacher feared him, every time they looked at the attendance and saw the name, _Sabaku_, their heart would stop for at least a second.

Gaara was somewhat short compared to the other seniors at Konoha. He had pale skin and short, spiky, brick-red hair. His eyes are a light green, though his pupils are mostly invisible. Under his eyes, Gaara has black-eyes rings for some unknown reason. Though, it does complete his scary look sometimes. Then his kanji "love" tattoo on the left side of his forehead. No one understood why he had it there since Gaara was said to have no romantic bone in his body. People say it was because he was born motherless, though the reason for the tattoo being there is said to be because it's the symbol of the gang Gaara is a part of.

~.~.~

Though not everybody in Konoha was like Gaara, some were like the popular and peppy Sakura. Sakura was a crazy fanatic in being well, happy. She hated seeing others frown and tries hard not to frown. She is head of the cheerleading squad of the school and is a total sucker for romance, which explains her obsession with William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Though Sakura's peppy attitude, she could be quite emotional and moody, switching from one mood to another within moments.

Regardless of that, Sakura was popular, beautiful, and romantic. She was a bit flirty in some ways since she wanted a boyfriend, the right boyfriend. Someone to take care of her since due to past relationships where the man wasn't the one for her, she desperately searches for the right one for her.

Sakura was quite rich since she was the daughter of doctors. Her father and mother both taking up the medical field and being surgeons earning a whooping a salary of $219,770! Since both the parents of Sakura is in the medical field, specifically in performing surgery, Sakura dreams of becoming like them no matter how long it takes in medical school, residency, etc.

Sakura has bright, long, pink hair, emerald eyes which glimmer under the light, and fair skin. Her oversized forehead has been her flaw of perfection on her face. Due to the rather large forehead, she has been given the name of "Billboard Brow" by her friend Ino Yamanaka.

~.~.~

The school was huge, the size of the classrooms were as twice as big as normal classes in other schools and that is because when you've got Tsunade, the richest lady of Konoha, as the principal of the school, it's a bit expected that the school would be luxurious and expensive.

Though it's always been a mystery to people on why she is so rich, people think it's got to do with the fact that she isn't married and her figure is not so bad for a lady who is over fifty years old, especially with breasts like she's got, it's kind of hard to imagine her as being fifty years old.

The school day had just begin, students were unloading from their buses and entering the school building, being forced to take the headphones out of their ears. Some students were coming from their cars, or being dropped off by those parents. After each student entered the school, they walked towards their respected hallway. The freshman (or fresh meat as the seniors liked to call them) had their lockers on the first floor. The sophomores had their classes on the second floor, the juniors on the third floor, and at last the seniors at the fourth floor.

Thank god, there were elevators at the school otherwise the seniors would have fun going up and down the steps.

All the way at the end of the Senior's hallway, there was a corner which no one dared to go to. That was where Gaara's locker was. Not even the janitor's came to sweep up the place, but Gaara didn't mind. It was just a little hallway which it didn't matter whether it was cleaned or not, Gaara liked the privacy he got, he could do whatever he wanted in that hallway and no one would even notice, then again he could do whatever he wanted and no one would dare to even say a word.

Gaara reached his locker with his skateboard backpack over his shoulder, he approached his locker and began putting in his locker.

~.~.~

Sakura walked into the school and approached her own locker which when you enter the Senior's hallway, it the was the seventh one. When she skipped over to it with her pink ribbon bouncing, she saw a broken locker.

Her eyes grew wide as she stood speechless. After a few seconds, a man came towards her.

"Is this locker yours?" He asked pointing to the locker. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well, a few students decided to uh…get in a fight, so the your locker got pounded on and is well…broken. Though, we have a replacement locker for you." The man said as Sakura frowned a bit.

This wasn't a good start to a new day. While following the man, she reached the abandoned hallway which belonged to Gaara Sabaku. The man led her to the locker next to Gaara's.

"This will be your new locker. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said as he smiled and walked away.

Sakura looked at Gaara, he wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt under it. It showed a picture of a marshmallow roasting people. Sakura would've laughed, if it hadn't been worn by Gaara since it made the shirt look… creepy.

Sakura gulped as she began to place her locker combination, ignoring Gaara.

~.~.~

Gaara looked to his side when he saw Sakura approach, he simply rolled his eyes and minded his own business.

She was the head of the cheerleading squad, she was obviously a bitch and a bitch is a bitch. He had no interest in bitches.

She was ugly too, really ugly. She thought was cute with her little pink ribbon on the top of her head and her short white dress which revealed her blue polka-dotted bra straps.

"Wow.." Gaara muttered as he looked at her. "Such a whore.."

After Sakura, put her stuff away, Gaara appeared in front of her. "This hallway belongs to me. If you bring any friends here, well looks like your pink butt and your ugly bitches will be out of here within seconds."

Sakura moved her head back as she bit her lip. Gaara smirked, he could sense the fear coming from her. He liked the fear, he liked when people were afraid of him. But, she slowly nodded.

"What's your name again?" Gaara asked as he slammed her locker shut, the rosette jumped a bit at the sound.

"Sakura…" She muttered.

"Ew, what an ugly name." Gaara replied as he put his hands in his pocket and slammed his own locker shut to get her to jump again.

Sakura bit her lip as she put her hands on her hips. "Why me?"

~.~.~

**A/N: So, what did you think? :D **

**Comments are GREATLY appreciated: ) **


	2. Bra Snapping

**The Reformed Sand**

_It was scary at first to know that she would be spending so much time around the son of a serial killer. She wasn't sure if she should befriend him or ignore him. He seemed to like being alone anyway... But...She always felt some connection around him.._

**Chapter Two: Bra Snapping**

**Chapter Summary: **_Gaara is placed next to Sakura in English. While reading Romeo and Juliet, Gaara decides to put some fun into the boring class by playing with some blue polka dotted bra straps...till SNAP! _

**Author's Note: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking to her first period, English. It was the start of a new quarter, so her teacher always changed seats every quarter to mix things up. The teacher was, Mister Kakashi Hatake, possibly the most laziest teacher at Konoha High School. He didn't care much for the students or anything. He just needed a job.<p>

Anyways, students began to enter the class. One student in particular made Sakura feel a bit uneven, Gaara Sabaku was in her class. How could she forget that he was in her class? She rolled her eyes and silently prayed she wouldn't be paired with that asshole.

Kakashi held out his seating chart and began assigning seats for students to sit into. So far, so good, Sakura thought as she looked at the remaining students. Or not. Gaara was one of the students left.

"Sakura." Kakashi announced, his voice got Sakura's attention. Sakura looked at Kakashi as he pointed to the seat in the far right. Sakura nodded and began walking to her new seat with her things.

"Gaara." Kakashi announced again to get Gaara's attention. Gaara looked at Kakashi as the teacher pointed to the seat next to Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms. _Fate. "Really? Really? Ugh.." _

Gaara took the seat as he looked at the girl and shook his head. Ew, he was sitting next to her. The ugliest girl in the whole world.

After everyone got into their seats, the class began.

"Okay...we will be reading Romeo and Juliet." Kakashi explained, earning a squeal from Sakura. Kakashi tried to ignore her excitement as he continued on with his statement. "Work with the person next to you to read it..."

Gaara looked to his right and saw no one, his partner had to have been Sakura. "Great..." He muttered. He pushed his desk next to her which made her flinch. Gaara smirked, he liked the fear of him.

Sakura took out the book and placed it in the middle of both desks. The rosette began reading as Gaara put his head on his palm. _Sooooo boring. _

Gaara saw Sakura's bra strap, it was exposed. He was bored and needed something to do, so he began to yank at the bra strap. He pulled it, then let the strap hit her skin. The first time, Sakura flinched, as she turned and glared at Gaara. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." He said back as Sakura continued to read her favorite story. Gaara continued to yank on her strap, he pulled harder each time.

Sakura turned to him, this time glaring even more at him. "Stop!" She cried out as Gaara shrugged as he yanked the strap one more time when she turned her head back to the book. This time, the strap broke.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she felt the fabric divide into half. She pulled the straps in the opening of her sleeve and glared at Gaara. "Look at what you did!"

Gaara rolled his eyes as he looked at her. Her right bra strap broke which caused the right cup to slowly slide down her bra exposing the right side of her bra.

The redhead covered his nose to prevent a nose bleed. It didn't help at the fact that she was wearing white, making it viewable. Gaara looked away, as he chuckled a bit. She looked like an idiot with one boob just hanging out there while the other was sealed. Nah, he wouldn't make her look like an idiot.

The redhead put his arm around Sakura which made her flinch. "What are _you doing?_" She asked angrily.

Sakura was pissed off, thanks to Gaara, her bra strap broke. She hated him already. He was so...erg! She couldn't describe her hate in words, but he was such an asshole, a bastard, a tard who needs to freaking leave her alone!

"Take your arm off of me..." She commanded, but Gaara was Gaara. He doesn't listen to _anyone. _Gaara kept his arm on her shoulder as he began to yank on her other bra strap. Sakura threw his hand off of her arm and glared at him.

"**Stop** it." The rosette angrily said as she turned back to the book, keeping her hand on her shoulder. Gaara shook his head, he wasn't going to listen to her. He grabbed a pair of scissors from Sakura's pencil pouch after stealing it from the basket under her desk. He took the scissors and cut her second bra strap letting it slide down her arm.

The rosette's eye grew wide as she looked down at her breasts. They were somewhat visible, she paused and raised her hand. As she raised her hand, Gaara could see a curve of her boob and put his hand on her nose again.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "What?"

"Can I go to my locker?" She asked as Kakashi shrugged which meant she could. Sakura got up from her seat and ran from the classroom. Gaara stood up and left the classroom without Kakashi's permission. Gaara didn't need anybody to tell him what to do, he did whatever he wanted.

Sakura reached her locker and so did Gaara.

She opened her locker and looked for a jacket. "Shit, I never brought one..."

Gaara grinned as he looked at the miserable girl. Sakura looked at Gaara and glared. "Thanks to you, I look like a freaking slut with my boobs just THERE!"

Gaara didn't reply as he opened his locker and took out his iced water. "Pinky, cool down, would you? You are such a hot head." After that, the redhead poured half of the cold water onto her white dress.

Sakura's jaw dropped again as goosebumps grew on her body. She could feel her dress becoming wetter and more transparent in the back.

"Oops..." Gaara sarcastically spoke as he looked at the remaining cold water. Sakura screamed in anger.

"YOU...!" She cried out as Gaara shook his head. "Looks like you still aren't calm."

Sakura stood up as Gaara smirked and poured the rest of the water onto her making the front of her dress wet too.

"I think you should be cooled down by now." He said with a snicker. "You should change, wait you can't..."

The redhead looked at her locker and snatched her bag of gym clothes. "Yup, now you can't...By the way, nice boobs."

Sakura tried to snatch the bag, but slipped down onto the ground floor. Gaara kneeled down and petted Sakura. "Aw, poor little Sakura."

Gaara threw the bag into the boy's bathroom as he left the hallway.

_Shes' a fucking slut, she's fucking ugly, she's a fucking bitch. She deserves all this, I'm going to make the whole school realize how slutty she really is. Ha, President of Student Council or Leader of Green team or whatever the hell she is, she's a damn cheerleader. She's all of the above... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Sakura, I know. She's gonna get tortured by Gaara for the next few chapters. I'm sowwy. **

**But, what did you think of the story? :D **


End file.
